Dallas-Adam Friendship
The friendship between Mike Dallas and Adam Torres began when Dallas moved into the Torres household in the twelfth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview At the beginning of season 12, Dallas moved into the Torres household with Drew and Adam. Dallas and Adam have not had any conflicts with one another, and have maintained a friendly relationship. They often work out together. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), it is revealed that Dallas is living with the Torres family. Later at the Torres home, him and Adam come downstairs and interrupt Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa's date. They reveal that they are throwing a party to welcome Dallas and the Ice Hounds to Degrassi. After Adam walks away, and Drew states that his mother would disapprove, Dallas says, "Who knew your sister was cooler than you," and Drew defends Adam saying that Adam is a boy and if he were to make fun of him again he would make Dallas' life hell. Later at the party, Adam warns Dallas that Katie Matlin is in their driveway. In Come As You Are (2), Adam and Dallas help Drew practice breaking up with Katie. In Doll Parts (1), Dallas is seen working out with Adam doing the bench press. After Adam tells Dallas that he is considering going out for a sports team, he asks Adam if he's going out for a guys team. Adam's mother comes down stairs Adam asks her if he can take testosterone so he can have muscles, facial hair, and a deep voice like Dallas, to which Dallas jokingly says that Adam wouldn't have a deep voice like him. After Adam's mother says he doesn't want him taking testosterone, Dallas tells Adam that it looks like it is a no go for the volleyball team. Later, he is again seen working out with Adam and asks him how volleyball tryouts went. After Adam tells Dallas that he needs his mother to sign a permission slip, he suggests that he forge her signature so that he can play on the team. In Doll Parts (2), when Audra tells Adam that he can continue playing on the volleyball team, Adam excitedly says that he needs to go tell Dallas. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Adam is one of the people that Fiona lists that Dallas should stick around for when trying to talk him down from the edge of the room. Season 13 In Summertime, Dallas and Drew run the Degrassi Panther Summer Camp, while Adam and Imogen are the camp counselors. Later, Dallas, along with Drew, spots Adam making out with Becky. In About a Girl, Dallas finds Adam's missing camper, Colton. Adam is obsessing over whether of not Becky is cheating on him with Todd, and he goes along with Adam's idea to get rid of Todd. Dallas thinks Adam's idea to impersonate Becky is smart if he deletes the message right away from her outbox. Adam decides to celebrate with Drew, Dallas, and Imogen with pizza. Trivia *They are/were both either friends or on good terms with Fiona Coyne, Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari and Eli Goldsworthy. *They both had a crush on Fiona though only Adam had a relationship with her. *They both had a crush on Katie though she wasn't interested in either of them, but she was interested and had a relationship with Drew Torres, Adam's brother and Dallas' best friend. *Dallas's first line was spoken to Adam and his brother Drew: "I like it!" *Dallas was friends with Adam's ex-girlfriend Becky Baker. Gallery Caur 5 dallas adam drew.jpg Kju09.jpg D4qg.jpg degrassi-adam-season12-01.jpg Default.aspx3.jpg 76yui.png 76uiiu.png 78yui.png 78hhh.png 77hh.png 66hh.png 7uio.png 7hhh.png 8hhhh.png yuioo.png 6hh.png 78hj.png Caur2 11 dallas adam.jpg 7yuiok.png dallasad.png 78uij.png uioujj.png 7hhhh.png iuhj.png 55ggg.png uiyoo.png 897uj.png 7hh.png fhjh.png 6hhh.png 1-21ds.jpg Dalladam.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h00m52s96.jpg DallasDrewAdamCamp.jpg Drew and Dallas 3.png 1Cast13.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13